Love: Ends and starts
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! What happens when neji finds out about naruto's secret crush? Will things go well or blow up everywhere? Will they remain together or will naruto go with shino? Find out! I suck at summary's don't kill me


_Love: Ends and Starts_

XYaoiAngelX: Why hello there people!!! Yeah sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever but I have been really busy with lots of other things. Anyway here is something I have finished. **It is a YAOI…Yeah so if you don't like don't read!!!** …. Yeah So I hope you like it….

"Hey naru-chan come over here!" Naruto turned to see his over protective boyfriend Neji. "Ne, what do you want?" Naruto asked raising an eye brow.

"I want you to come over to my house tonight…Seeing as it's our Anniversary." Neji calmly said his facial expression not changing. "Oh sure I was wondering what we were going to do to celebrate." The blonde flashed one of his signature smiles and just pounced on his older boyfriend bringing them both to the ground. Neji gently wrapped his arms around naruto and pulled him closer. "So is tonight going to be the night you trust me enough to let me take your innocence away?" Neji grinned evilly sliding his hands to naruto's ass squeezing it lightly. "I don't know neji… maybe." Naruto blushed "So can I have a kiss now?" Neji asked pulling naruto's head up by his chin to meet soft lavender eyes. Naruto just leaned up and gave neji a small yet loving kiss. Naruto pulled away quickly and smiled at neji. "Neji I have to go visit shino, he should be waking up right now." Naruto giggled and got up from under neji. "Good bye." Naruto waved as he started to walk in the direction of shino's house. "Stupid shino always ruining my time with naruto each morning." Neji glared at nothing unparticular and got up from the ground.

~*Sino's apartment*~

*Ding dong* … *Ding dong* … *Ding –

"What?" Shino yelled as he flung the door open. "Uh…sorry shino I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to know if you were awake." Naruto apologized looking at the rather mad shino in front of him. "Its okay naru-chan just come on in." Shino smiled something that ever rarely happened in someone else's presence other then naruto's. "So shino you want something to eat?" Shino nodded at the question. "What would you like?" Naruto questioned. "How about some ramen, I mean it is almost 2 O'clock anyway?" Shino muttered as he walked down a hall to his room. "Ok, it will be done soon." Naruto yelled a smile on his face as he began to cook. Shino quietly entered his room and flung himself on the bed snuggling in to the sheet's feeling the warmth surround him. "Oh, naru-chan why do you have to be oh so cute and nice?" Shino asked himself at the thought of all the times the blonde came over got him out of bed and made him breakfast well lunch most of the time. "And did you have to wear 'that' today?" He could just picture naruto now thin cute small body in a tight black shirt a red skirt with chains to it black slightly baggy pants and simple black vans. His hair tossed every which way as blonde and beautiful as the sun his bright ocean blue eyes standing out from tan skin. Shino could feel his face flush slight pink. And last but not least to top it all off naruto wearing the random pink frilly apron making ramen for him. "Oh do I wish he was mine." Shino sighed. "Who do you wish was yours Shi-kun?" Naruto giggled. Shino opened his eyes to see the blonde just as he had imagined him apron and all. He was holding a trey with two bowls of ramen on it. "Nothing, no one forget it." Shino calmly said sitting up. Naruto smiled at him and just sat on the bed with him. "So who were you talking about a second ago?" Naruto asked curiously not letting the subject go. "No one naru-chan. I was just babbling like always." "Yeah right shi-kun." Naruto looked at shino with a triumphant look on his face. "Oh just give me the food and stop being so smart. "Shino glared at the floor angrily. "Ok sorry shi-kun." Naruto smiled handing him the other bowl of ramen. "Naru I know this isn't a nice and or polite thing to say but why are you with neji? I mean you are really nice… and I mean he is no jolly walk in the park. "Shino finished. "Well shi-kun…neji is really hard to understand but some how I do. He say's it doesn't matter how he treats other people but how he treats me. To say the truth it is very sweet." Naruto just smiled lightly. "Ok." Shino muttered eating his ramen quietly; the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. "Well I will go do the dishes then leave ok shi-kun?" "Yeah." Shino said lying back in his bed wanting sleep to claim him as hers just like before. He shut his eyes and listened to the soft hum of running water telling him naruto was still there. "I wish he was with me." Shino muttered. A tear rolled down his face as he shifted into sleep. "He doesn't deserve you…" He sadly whispered to no one and fell asleep. A moment later naruto walked into shino's room "Oh shi- oh I guess he went back to sleep." Naruto smiled seeing the sleepy shino passed out on his bed. "And with your glasses on no better." Naruto happily took them off of him and his expression instantly turned into an even bigger smile. "Oh shino you really do look cute. Only if you loved me…then I would be truly happy. Heh look at me talking to a sleeping person I must look crazy." Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed a card out. "Happy birthday shi-kun." Naruto smiled as he set the card down and kissed shino on the forehead lightly. Naruto jumped up and quickly rushed out the door.

~*Neji's house*~

"Hey neji!" Naruto yelled as he walked up to the house seeing his boyfriend on to roof. "Hey naru-chan get back from shino's?" "Yeah." Naruto smiled up at him and neji just smiled back. "Well why don't you come up?" Neji asked sitting up on his elbows. "Why don't you come down?" Naruto countered innocently. "Naru-chan hurry up and com up before I chase you around town. And don't think I won't." Naruto just giggled and walked to the house. A couple of second's later naruto was trying to balance as he mad his way to neji. "Come on naru-chan you can do it!" Neji laughed as he watched naruto come closer and closer. Naruto finally made it to neji and sat down slowly. "So why are you sitting on the roof anyway?" naruto asked snuggling up to neji. "Just thinking, so what did you do over at shino's?" Neji asked putting an arm around naruto. "Oh just same old same old… I got him up made him lunch and came back. But I was a little mad at the fact that he went back to sleep but it is ok I guess 'cause it is his birthday after all so I just let him sleep." Naruto just smiled and looked up at the dimming sky. "Come on naru-chan let's go out…today I am going to treat you to anything you want." Neji said as he got up. "Ok." Naruto and neji quickly and safely got off the roof. "Where would you like eto go naru-chan?" Neji asked as they walked out of the house. "Well could we go eat ramen…and could we maybe go to the river?" Naruto blushed softly. "Sure, anything you want." Neji grabbed naruto's hand as they walked to Ichiraku.

*~Ichiraku ramen shop*~

"Hey wait naru-chan what did you eat at shino's?" Neji asked as they both finished placing there orders. "Oh heh heh Ramen…" Naruto softly said his face lighting up with a smile. "Naru-chan you know eating to much ramen is bad for you!" Neji announced giving naruto a half glare. "I know neji but I love ramen, I would happily eat it for the rest of my life." Naruto proclaimed putting his hands in the air. "Yeah and you would probably get sick of it!" Neji blandly said as he looked at naruto. "Heck no I would never get tired or sick of ramen! Even if I eat it over and over again I would just switch flavors every time!" Naruto countered putting a sly fox like smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah but what if I told you, you could only have one flavor?" Neji asked. "Well… I might get a little sick then…but I would still love it!" Naruto said feeling defeated. They both ate there ramen fast as it was presented to them moment's later. They finished paid and were walking through the town. "So naru-chan I was wondering…Do you still want to go to the river?" "Yeah let's go!" Naruto grabbed neji's arm and led the way there. "Wah! Naruto slow down its only 9 o'clock!" Neji yelled as naruto just went faster breaking into a full run. "Yay were here!" Naruto said as neji and himself were standing in front of a peaceful sparkling moonlit river. "Wow I haven't seen the river so late at night since I was little. I can't believe I ever forgot how beautiful it was!" "Well I can think of something more beautiful then that lake and I am looking at him right now." Naruto turned to face neji and found him looking straight at him. "Oh neji!" Naruto giggled as he wrapped his arms around neji. "You are so sweet!" naruto yelled. "Naru-chan I love you." Neji said softly holding naruto up in his arms. Neji slowly walked closer to the river and sat down putting naruto in his lap. "I love you to neji." Naruto smiled looking into his boyfriends eyes. "Hey naruto do you think…when we get home we could…" Neji trailed off looking down onto the grass covered ground. "Oh ugh… neji I don't think I am ready I mean… I hope you can understand." Naruto shyly smiled "Nani?! Naruto I have been waiting very patiently! That's not fait!" Neji yelled at naruto tightening his grip on naruto. "Neji! It's not your virginity it's mine and I am the one who say's who and when I loose it too!" "Yeah naruto but it's been one and a half years today and all we have ever done is kiss, hold hands, and hug! I am a little tired of all that stiff!" Neji yelled getting loader and slammed naruto on the ground grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. "No I don't want to be with you like that!" Naruto cried trying to struggle from neji's hold. "And why not? Oh let me guess you're in love with that stupid bug boy shino huh? That's probably the only reason why you are always so concerned about him!" Neji huffed as he stopped yelling. A streak of anger flashed across neji's face and he roughly pulled naruto's shirt up revealing tan lush skin. "Heheheh I have been waiting to take your asses virginity and I am going to do that with or without your consent." Neji cackled insanely as he ran a free hand on naruto's stomach making him shiver in fear. "No neji-kun let me go please." "Heheh Oh no, no innocent victim act So tell me do you love that shino aburame? Or do you live me neji hyuuga?" Neji asked putting his face only inches away from naruto's "I-I" Naruto started to cry harder as he continued "I love shino!" naruto yelled frightened out of his mind. Neji turned silent looking rather shocked and mad. Naruto only looked more scared fear filling him up of what neji would do next. "Why, why do you love him more then me? Do you even love mo?" Neji asked as went calm the hurt and sadness filled him up as the seconds passed. "Maybe because…you and me I never really saw us being together in this sort of relationship…and I did with shino. You were both really nice to me…but when you asked me out in front of everyone… Including shino… I turned my head to look at him… his face hadn't changed he didn't even look like he cared I thought he didn't love me and… I guess I said yes to go out with you because I didn't like being alone… and you are nice, caring, and you do love me. And I do like you neji just not it that way. I was being stupid trying to convince myself I was in love with you." Naruto finished turning his head to the side. "So… You don't love me…" Neji silently said tears coming down his eyes. Naruto kept silent only listening to the running water still slightly frightened. "No!" Neji shouted the anger once again present in his voice. Neji crushingly ripped off naruto's shirt and brought his head to one of naruto nipples and ran his tongue over it softly. A shocked and scared look came to naruto's face and his whole body shivered at neji's touch. "Neji please don't…" Naruto whimpered as he felt neji move his hand down his belly stopping at his waist line. "Neji!" Naruto cried opening his once shut eyes. Naruto focused his view on a beautiful butterfly. Its wings were purple and blue very elegant in its own way. "Shi-kun" "What say it loader!" Neji yelled unbuttoning naruto's skirt and pant's pulling them down to his knee's leaving only his boxers to shield him from the cold. "Shi-…"Naruto tried but couldn't. "Neji trailed a hand down naruto's boxers and he could feel his voice returning. "Shi-…SHINO!" Naruto yelled loudly trying to get free as he threw his hands everywhere. "Stop you brat!" Neji yelled at naruto. "No! SHINO HELP ME!" Naruto yelled again praying in his mind shino would hear him. "Naruto is that you?" Naruto turned his head to the other side to see shino standing there shocked and baffled. "Shono help me!" Naruto said again not yelling it so much this time the fear had vanished from him. "Go away you don't have anything to do with this you worthless bug boy!" Neji yelled staring daggers at shino. "Oh you're wrong! You're hurting and forcing yourself onto naruto of course it is my business to get involved and help him!" Shino came at neji with death in his eyes and knocked him clean off of naruto. Naruto gasped slightly frightened now by what he was seeing in shino. Neji got up quickly and charged at shino anger playing across his face like a mask. Shino hardened his fist and jabbed neji square in the chest making all the breath in him gasp out. Neji fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. "Naruto are you ok?" Shino asked keeping his back to naruto. "Yeah shino…" Naruto whispered fear emitting from him. "Don't worry I couldn't hurt you… I could never hurt you." Shino said turning away from neji and to nartuo. The fear naruto had been feeling was quickly disappearing. "Why?" Naruto asked questioning shino. "Because-…" shino started sitting next to naruto "I love you. And I would rather die then let that idiot even touch you without your consent, and I wouldn't dare touch you in any other way but a loving and caring one." Shino confessed looking straight at naruto. "Shino… do you really? And how long have you?" Naruto moved closer putting his clothes back on. "Yes I do naruto with all my heart and I have since the day I met you when we were eight." Shino finished getting closer to naruto. "Then why? Why didn't you stop me from going out with neji? If you loved me so much…" Naruto raised his coice slightly. "Because you don't know how shy I can be when it comes to things like that. When he asked you out you may not have seen but… An utter look of horror came over my face. I couldn't contain myself but when you turned to me I didn't want you knowing I like you… so I put on an indifferent uncaring face and pushed my emotions down… like every other time… so I wouldn't have to deal with them in front of anybody else." Shino finished looking down. "Shino… I love you too… and I have ever since that night when we got to know each other back when we were ten I realized we had a bunch of things in common an that you are so sweet and nice." Naruto said looking at shino contently. "Then… do you want to go out with me?" Shino asked a tint of small blush on his face. "Yes I would love to." Naruto smiled at shino. "S-so c-can I have a k-kiss?" Shino asked stuttering shyly. "Sure." Naruto smiled heart fully as naruto closed off the space between them shino could feel his face turn as red as a tomato. Naruto gently pushed his lips onto shino's and gave him a quick peck before pulling away. "Naru?" Shino asked opening his eyes. He looked at naruto who had a nervous looking beat red face on. "Naruto are you ok?" Shino asked "Y-y-yah." Naruto stuttered out. "Why are you so red? You weren't like that a second ago." "W-w-well…after so long waiting to kiss you… I am a little nervous and shy with everything now." Naruto answered looking down. "Don't worry if it makes you feel any better I am really nervous, and shy as well." Shino said smiling at naruto. "Come on let's go." Shino stood up offering his hand out to naruto to help him up. Naruto gladly took his hand and stood up. They both walked off holding each others hand. "Don't worry I will be with you foreve." Shino smiled. "I know." Naruto replied smiling brightly back at him. As they walked to shino's place.

_**The end**_

XYaoiAngelX: Ok well yeah sorry for that short ending…. and the sort of neji bashing… I really do love neji to bit's but Things had to happen. Heheheh. Well yes it seems like another happy ending for naruto and shino. I have wanted to write a fanfiction over this pairing for ages and now I have finally done so… I feel so accomplished. Heheheh Well I think I am going to get started on a sasunaru… or maybe some other pairing maybe a shocking one… I am not to sure yet, Bleh well hope you like it. And I know I have horrid grammar and spelling but please forgive me.

Well Thank you for reading! And please Review!


End file.
